Kyuubi's Doom
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Demon aliens attack earth. When one demon desides to make Kyuubi his fox pet, what will Naruto and the others do to get him back? Also, how the hell does Jiraiya, Orochimaru and whats left of the Akatsuki gang become allies? R&R please!
1. Bad Feelings

MWAHAHAHA, yesh, I know all of you have thought about it once! What if Kyuubi could be somebody's pet? Well, here's the right fanfic for you! The all-powerful Kyuubi monster is going to become an all-powerful Kyuubi pet to some lucky bigger monster! YIPPEEEE! 

I don't own any shape or form of naruto.

Kyuubi's doom Chapter 1 

Kyuubi knew something bad was going to happen that day. Something really, really bad. He sat in the corner of his cage within naruto, thinking it over to himself. It was some odd vibe telling him to run as fast as he could to where ever he could that was safe from harm, and it wasn't leaving him. "What the hell is this! I want it to stop, nothings going to happen right? So why am I worrying?" he growled to himself. This feeling was annoying him a lot. "Hmph, and if anything does happen, then I'm sure I can take care of it. I am, after all, one of the most powerful demons. If not the BEST of them all." He said and laughed. That was right. What could possibly harm him?

"_Hey Kyuubi, do you feel anything, strange?" _he heard naruto ask him. Kyuubi looked up, it was unusual for naruto to actually talk to him if he wasn't in any mortal danger. He sounded alittle worried, and a bit frightened.

"Nope, not a thing." Kyuubi lied. When naruto didn't reply, Kyuubi went back to thinking in his corner. _"So the brat feels it too huh?"_ Kyuubi asked himself. _"Maybe something really is going to happen, but what?" _He got up and started pacing in his cell.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped out of his apartment. It was mid after noon and he was hungry, so he was off to get some Ramen. If Kyuubi didn't feel anything and Sakura chan didn't or kakashi sensei and Iruka too, then things must be fine. At Ichiraku's naruto found Shikamaru and Choji sitting at the counter. He sat beside them and ordered the usual, fifty bowls of all kinds of Ramen. "Hey Shikamaru, Choji." He said and started to slurp up his first bowl of Ramen. Shikamaru wore a worried expression, which wasn't usual for his lazy attitude. Choji was the same, he was to busy eating to be worried most the time, but now here they wore, looking worried. "Are you two ok?" He asked and started slurping his fifth bowl of Ramen (wow, he's downing it).

Shikamaru looked at him solemnly with his hands crossed on the counter. "I have a feeling we are all going to die." He said casually, nearly making naruto choke on his beef noodles. Naruto looked at Choji and he nodded.

"What are you talking about? Wait, do you have this weird feeling that something's going to happen too?" he asked and finished his sixteenth bowl of Ramen, then asked for another. "Iruka, and kakashi sensei say they don't feel it, same with Sakura chan. I thought I was the only one." He said and left out Kyuubi, just to avoid unnecessary confusion.

"Well we feel it too, and we don't like it." Choji piped up and put down his chopsticks into his empty Ramen bowl he had been eating. "I'm just taking Shikamaru's advice and eating my last good meal." He said and grinned. "You never know you know."

Shikamaru sighed and put his head on the counter. "I'm just saying what I feel, its just some weird sense that something troublesome is going to come and kill us all. It's probably nothing though so don't worry about it." He said and sighed again. "What a drag."

"I have the same theory, Shikamaru." Somebody said from behind the three. They all looked and saw Shino standing behind them. Hands in his pocket and standing next to him, fidgeting her fingers and looking down, was Hinata.

"Y-yes, we feel it to." She spoke quietly and looked at Naruto then down at the ground again blushing. The two of them sat down at the counter next to naruto.

"Do you think we should tell the fifth about this?" Shino suggested.

Just when Shikamaru was about to answer there was a loud crack in the sky, making them all jump. they ran out of Ichiraku's and looked up at the cloudy sky. There, flying towards Konoha full force was a huge black dot, followed by many others.

"Well, that explains our strange feelings today." Choji said as people around them started to panic. The black dots were getting really big, and they were still far away, which could only mean one thing. The objects were enormous.

"_Kyuubi, are you sure you didn't sense anything when I asked you?" _naruto asked, his voice starting to panic.

"What's going on kid, tell me?" Kyuubi snarled. It was just one thing after another, naruto was always getting into trouble.

"_Well, about that bad feeling I asked you if you felt before…" _naruto started.

Kyuubi waited for a while and naruto didn't finish, so he decided to ask him harder, in a way he might under stand more.

"YOU BETTER NOT GET ME KILLED YOU LITTLE CREEP! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?"

"_People are saying their demons, but ive never seen or heard of anything this big!" _naruto screamed, his voice in a full panic now.

Kyuubi sighed angrily. He still didn't answer his question. "Oi, what's this "bigger then things you've ever seen" business? Bigger then me even!" Kyuubi asked, but naruto didn't reply. Kyuubi began to pace his cage even faster now. _"What the heck did he mean? What's going on I want to know damn it!" _he thought while pacing faster and faster, until he hit his head hard on the side of the wall causing him to fall to the watery ground. "-cough-Yuck." He sputtered and spit out the murky sewer like liquid. Just then he heard naruto scream and the area suddenly started to get very dark. "Aw crap! He better not die on me!" he roared to himself as the darkness crept in. he suddenly felt very tired. Just before he fell to sleep completely, light started to come back into his prison room, not that it ever was really light to begin with. _"Oh thank Kami!"_ He thought as naruto kept conscious.

"Kyuubi…" naruto spoke and appeared before him, cradling his arm. He was bleeding badly and there were bruises all over his body, not to mention cuts and gashes. "Kyuubi, I sink I need your, ugnnn, help." he said, his words starting to slur and he collapsed onto the ground in front of Kyuubi.

"Darn right you do! Idiot!" Kyuubi growled and took control of naruto. On the outside, it was total chaos. People were being squished here and there, their heads being ripped off left and right. It truly was a wonderful sight to see in kyuubi's eyes, except for the fact that he could also fall victim to that fate too. What caught his attention though, was the size of the creatures killing everyone. They were gigantic, larger even then himself, or any other demon he had set eyes on. They were all black and had different features to each of them. Some were taller then others and more lanky, some were shorter and wider then the others, yet just as much hunched over and fierce. And some were too odd looking to even describe. Kyuubi, for the first time in his life, was horrified.

Chapter End

There we go, how'd you like it? I really would like reviews, but if you don't like it, please don't bother reviewing, you will just -sniff- brake my heart. I will post the next chapter up very, very soon because I'm in the mood right now you know. So stay tuned!


	2. The Demon Attacks

Hey there peoples! Guess what, when I wrote my Fallen Leaves fanfic, I listened to Billy Talent II the whole way through to the end! Wanna know what CD I'm getting my idea's from now? CRAZY FROG MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I do not own the magnificent Naruto Uzumaki show. -Sniff-

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 2

People were screaming. All was chaos and destruction, and Kyuubi just stood there, traumatized, he was transfixed on one particular demon that caused most of the damage. It was tall and hunched over, there were bumps all down its back, and it had horns all over his head. Its claws were longer and sharper then Kyuubi had ever seen! And its roar was so deep that it hurt Kyuubi's ears a lot making him squeal in pain. The huge demon seemed to enjoy killing all these people, for he had a wide grin on his face as he ripped somebody apart. _"Ugn, and I thought I was bad!"_ Kyuubi thought to himself as he covered his ears from the demons low roar. Kyuubi ran to a crater to hide from most of the destruction in Konoha. He slid down the side and watched over the edge at the demon's killing spree. Kyuubi wasn't even this horrible when he attacked things; he had at least SOME merci.

Just then four children jumped down beside him and looked over the edge at the chaos.

"How troublesome." He heard Shikamaru say under his breath.

"There goes Ichiraku's." Choji said quietly to himself as Ichiraku's was flattened to the ground in a puff of smoke.

"Wh-what are we going to do? W-we c-cant let these th-things destroy K-konoha!" Hinata stuttered and Kyuubi noticed she was shaking all over in fear as she looked over the edge.

"My bugs can't get near any of them, its like they know where everything is!" Shino exclaimed and he too was shaking.

It all seemed the end of the line for all of them. Were they really all going to die because of some demon alien attack? Kyuubi growled in his throat. How could they be this strong? Who where they? What the heck were they? And what the heck kind of planet did they crawl out of! Just as Kyuubi was thinking these things over the demon Kyuubi had seen earlier let out another low roar, but this roar was even deeper and fiercer to the ears. The four beside him didn't seem to be affected by this but Kyuubi couldn't stand it. He covered his ears and screamed in agony as the sound ripped at his eardrums. Louder and louder, hard and harder, would it ever stop? Kyuubi fell deeper into the crater they had been hiding in, screaming in pain. He couldn't get it out of his ears!

Kyuubi managed to open one of his eyes to look at the demon causing this. And to his horror it had turned his way and was looking strait at him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched through the cell bars to Kyuubi. He was shaking! And even though Naruto knew he was trying to hide it, he was letting out little squeaks of fear and pain. "Kyuubi? Are you ok?" he asked, he was surprised that he was a bit worried for him, more worried then he was that they might not make it out alive. "Kyuubi?" He asked again and spit a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Kyuubi you'll be ok! Remember nothing can hurt you, you're the strongest!" Naruto encouraged, trying to calm Kyuubi down who was still shaking and squeaking.

"I-I just don't know what to do!"he said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something. I'm sure of it!" Naruto said and walked closer to the cage Kyuubi was in laying against. "I'm almost positive that we'll be ok!" he finished and put a hand on Kyuubi's golden red fur.

Kyuubi opened one of his eyes. He never came this close to the cage, not even when Naruto needed a lot of help. It gave him a bit of comfort and he was able to think clearly.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Ok, lets see the possibilities of this blasted situation!" _Kyuubi thought angrily to himself as the terrible alien demon walked closer to him, hunched over and arms dangling on the ground, he had a large grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. Kyuubi was still frightened to death but he mustered up enough strength to get his ass out of that crater. Shikamaru and the others decided to do so too and ran the other way out, towards Hokage tower that was currently being bashed on by demons.

Kyuubi darted out of the way of many people being crushed underneath hundreds of demon's feat, with the other demon, still chasing Kyuubi. Just then Kyuubi tripped on a dead body and crashed to the ground. Kyuubi cursed and scrambled to his feat, then he noticed something, it had suddenly gotten very dark. He looked behind him to find the gigantic demon looking down upon him, an evil grin on his ugly face. Kyuubi stepped back a couple paces and was ready to run when the demon put a giant claw out behind him to stop him from going anywhere. Kyuubi swallowed and began to shake even more then before.

"**I stumbled upon a nice present for myself." **It said and grinned wider.

All of kyuubi's instincts were telling him to run, but even if he could, he wouldn't, his feat were planted to the ground and weren't about to unplant themselves anytime soon. The demon rapt his claw around Kyuubi and lifted him high into the air, so their faces were level to each other.

"**By what it looks like, you're a nine tailed fox demon, sealed inside this human child."** It said and laughed a dark low laugh. **"Hehe, your demon status is very low compared to mine. I guess Earth has weak little demons." **He cackled and squeezed Kyuubi a bit harder making him cringe.

How dare he call him weak! "HEY YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOS WEAK!" Kyuubi screamed angrily and struggled to get free. His fear was now turned to determination after that last statement, but he knew it was still there.

The demon laughed at Kyuubi who was struggling with all his might to get out of its grip. **"Hahaha, try all you like but there's no way you get out of my claws!" **it said and squeezed Kyuubi more. **"I think I'll take you home with me. You'll make a nice pet."** It said and laughed again.

"_A pet? What the hell is that thing spouting!"_ Kyuubi thought angrily and stopped trying to get away, because he knew it was useless.

The demon noticed this and smiled.** "I need to get you out of there before I do that though." **He said and put Kyuubi on the ground, holding him down with one of his fingers. He then started to focus on the seal with his own demonic alien chakura to his finger that was holding Kyuubi down.

"_Ugn, what the heck is he doing! Ow, what do I do?"_ Kyuubi thought as he was pressed against the ground, he felt like he was being pulled forward towards the demon, but he wasn't moving. Just then he heard naruto scream from with in him, he went to see what had happened. He opened his eyes and was back in his cell starring at naruto who was holding his stomach, where the seal was.

"Kyuubi! AAHH! What's going on! AAHH!" naruto asked and screamed again in pain. He fell to the watery ground one hand on the bars and the other holding his stomach.

"How should I know! The damn demon got hold of me! Now he's doing something!" Kyuubi said angrily and watched helplessly as naruto screamed in pain. Just then Kyuubi felt like a large weight had been lifted off of him and the cage doors swung open, forcing Kyuubi out into the light of the world that was shaded with black.

Chapter End

Heh, how do you like it? Any suggestions? Come on people, give me reviews!


	3. Unleashed

3rd chapter, I love naruto do you? XD kind of an odd question to ask, considering you're reading a naruto fanfic.

I don't own naruto, live with it.

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 3

Eyes closed he felt his paws hit the outside ground, it wasn't soppy wet like it always had been in the cage he had known for 13 years. He opened his eyes and saw the demon looming over him. He looked at the ground and saw naruto, unconscious. _"Hmph, he thinks I'm so weak, I bet he couldn't catch me if I started running in this form!" _Kyuubi thought angrily and looked back up to the demon. "Thanks for letting me out, but I am not going to be anybody's pet!" he snarled and quickly threw Naruto onto his head and started to run.

"**Heh, I always like a good chase." **The demon cackled and started to run after his fox pet.

---------------------------------------------------

Shino and Shikamaru ran side by side and Choji and Hinata did the same, they dodged demon attacks and jumped over dead bodies. They saw Hokage tower be destroyed and only hoped Tsunade wasn't in there when it happened. She would know what to do, or at least know where to get people to safety.

"I-I hope Naruto Kun will be ok, he didn't come with us." Hinata thought worriedly as she ran at Choji's side. She looked behind her and for a split second she was certain she saw a golden red fox dash into the forest followed by another gigantic demon. After a while she came to the conclusion that she was loosing her mind in all this destruction, so she thought nothing of it. 

"HOKAGE SAMA!" Shikamaru bellowed and they ran to her. She was sitting on the ground healing a young child. And a couple of ninjas behind her were escorting people to an under ground tunnel that went underneath Konoha.

She looked up, her face had a large gash in it and she wore a grim expression. "You four go down the tunnel, I'll fallow once we get everyone who's still alive into the other tunnels underground!" She said hurriedly and continued healing the child, then looked up again, her face full of confusion. "Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"He went the other way when we ran to Hokage tower." Shino said.

"What? Why the hell would he do that? Do you know where he went!" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No, he just left. We have no clue if he is dead or ali-" Shino cut off as they saw Hinata run back towards were they last saw him.

"HINATA GET BACK HERE!" Tsunade screamed but she didn't listen, instead she kept running. Tsunade looked at Shino and the others. "You three get underground and don't come back up until you hear things settle down!" She ordered and handed the kid she had finished reviving to Shikamaru and started running after Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------

"_Naruto Kun! Please don't be dead!"_ Hinata pleaded as she ran back to the crater that they had last seen him. When Shino had said that he might be dead, she had finally realized the possibilities of him not surviving out here alone, no matter how determined he was all the time. _"Naruto Kun!" _She thought again and urched to a stop when she came to the crater she had last seen him. Hinata looked around, the demons were still ripping people apart and squashing them, there were very little humans left, and the screaming was dying down. There was still no Naruto in site, so she resorted to looking at the dead bodies on the ground and only hoped she wouldn't see him among them.

"HINATA!" Tsunade yelled as she caught up to her.

She looked around, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I can't find him." She sobbed and wiped at tear from her eye.

"Don't worry, he won't die that easily." Tsunade said to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now I want you to get as many people as you can find and bring them to the tunnel under ground. I'll go look for Naruto." Tsunade said to Hinata and she nodded sadly. "Don't worry." She said again, and with that they she was off to go find Naruto.

Hinata sighed and only hoped the fifth would stay true to her word and bring Naruto Kun back to safety.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A claw came down upon Kyuubi and grabbed his back. **"I have you now, fox demon. Hehehe."** The demon laughed and picked up Kyuubi. Naruto fell to the ground and landed softly in some dead leaves. Kyuubi bit the demon's hand and withdrew immediately because its skin was as hard as rock, possibly harder. **"Now before you can get away again I'm going to take you back to my planet, you won't want to leave my side there. Its not like your cute peaceful little Earth you have here, its a lot harsher then you can imagine." **It exclaimed and grinned evilly.

Naruto awoke to this statement and opened his eyes after the demon said this to Kyuubi. Just then there was a loud bang and the demon disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. He got up, his eyes wide in amazement, starring at the place Kyuubi and the demon had last been.

------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood there in the trees, mouth agape. She had witnessed the whole thing. The nine-tailed demon humans had always feared for centuries was now in the care of an even stronger demon! She ran over to Naruto, who must have been thinking the same thing. "Naruto, we should get under ground. I have a feeling that the above ground world is going to get a bit messy." She said to him and helped him to his feat.

He nodded his expression still unchanged from what he had just seen. He had learned to trust his inner feelings and right now it was screaming at him to find a good place to hide. "Yeah." He said quietly.

They were just about at the nearest underground tunnel of Konoha when Tsunade came to a halt at the edge of the forest, making Naruto bumped into her. He was just about to yell at her when she put her hands to her lips to hush him. He looked out from behind a tree and saw three gigantic demons talking to one another.

"**Did you see, Glethsic found a demon fox pet here. This planet is odd, that demon was so small." **A vampire like demon said to the other two.

"**Huh, no fair, I wish I had a fox pet!" **A tall skinny demon whined. This demon had bones sticking out of his shoulder blades and kneecaps, not to mention his long bony like tail.

"**We're bringing some of the humans back to our planet for servants so maybe you'll find something you like here Noth." **Another more-wider one said and grinned.

Naruto swallowed. _"Servants? They're making some of us servants? Not on my watch!"_ He thought and shook his fist in anger. He saw Tsunade put a look of anger on her face too, and then motioned for him to fallow. Just as they were leaving Naruto heard the last of the demon's conversation.

"**So how are we doing this again? Are we destroying a country each week?" **

"**Yes."**

Chapter End

So the story is coming together :D, how do you like it? Please leave reviews! I want to make this a cool story to read, but I don't know how I'm going to do it with out any confidence :(.


	4. On To The Safe Place

Here's the fourth chapter up and running , please leave reviews! But if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. (I don't take harsh criticism. I have a weak heart. :( ) I still don't own Naruto, live with it.

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 4

Kyuubi opened his eyes. He was standing in front of the biggest forest he had ever laid eyes on. And he thought the demons were big, these trees were ten time the height of them. A loud screech from inside the forest filled the air around him and Glethsic.

"**I suggest you stay out of there." **He said and motioned for Kyuubi to fallow.

Kyuubi didn't want to listen but he wasn't about to stray off alone in all this new horrible territory. There was another screech from something inside the forest and Kyuubi shivered, just imagining what it could be made him feel so weak and venerable. He looked up at the sky, it was a mixture of blacks, grays and murky blues. _"Ugh, how bad could a place be?" _He thought and looked down at his paws. They were all muddy from the blood red brown that was all over the ground. Skeletons of creatures unknown lay all around (this is starting to sound like a poem O.o). There where little pools of lava splashing about in a few areas, he then heard cries of help coming from below him. He looked back at the ground and found himself standing on top of a large cage planted in the ground. Inside it, at the bottom were hundreds of humans.

"_What the?" _he thought and starred back at the people who were starring at him, with a look of "help me" in there eyes.

"**Pay no attention to thoughs, fox. Fallow me." **Glethsic said and pushed Kyuubi along with his claws.

Kyuubi followed him to a huge, pitch-black cave, in front of the entrance was an ocean of spraying lava, little stepping stones were in the center of it to get to the cave itself. "He doesn't seriously live in there does he?" Kyuubi asked himself quietly as he looked up at the black cave.

"**Heh, believe it or not I do. And this is were you will live too my pet." **Glethsic said and laughed.

Kyuubi snorted angrily. _"He has better hearing then I thought, were the hell are his ears anyway? Hmph, I refuse to be anyone's pet but what can I do?"_ Kyuubi thought and shook with anger as he hopped over the stones to get inside the black cave of awaiting doom with Glethsic.

-------------------------------------------------

Back on earth Orochimaru was in a panic. "OMG! SASUKE KUN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO! FRIGGEN ALIENS ARE AT OUR DOOR, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He cried with his hands on his head as he ran around his dark room inside his hide out.

Kabuto sighed. "Lord Orochimaru, it won't do to have anybody panicking. Please calm down." He said and waved his hands to slow him down.

Orochimaru starred at him. "I'm not panicking, who said I was panicking! Huh? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M PANICKING! ONLY ALIEN DEMONS ARE ATTACKING EARTH, NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed again and started running about even faster now.

"Shut up and stop running around would you!" Sasuke ordered in the shadows.

Orochimaru came to a halt and nodded. "yes, yes. KABUTO STOP PANICKING!" he screamed and Kabuto slapped a hand to his face and shook his head. Just then there was a loud crash and a piece of their hide out roof came clean off.

"AAAHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!" Orochimaru screamed and squatted on the ground covering his head.

Sasuke ran away from the place he had been standing. "Get up! We have to get out of here!" he said angrily and kicked Orochimaru in the side who was shaking on the ground.

"_Lord Orochimaru what's gotten into you? Even I'm not that afraid and I'm with you all the time!"_ Kabuto thought and helped up Orochimaru, who dusted himself off neatly and slapped Kabuto over the head.

"Don't be stupid! Kabuto, stop stalling us!" He ordered then started to run outside, Kabuto sweat dropped. They all followed his lead and got out of their old hide out as fast as they could, so not to be flattened to the ground by the attacking demon monsters.

---------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya dodged the large claw that was trying to squish him flat, unfortunately he couldn't dodge the tree that was flying strait at him. He hit the ground hard and the tree flew over him. Holding his side, he got up and started running into the forest, trying to get out of view of the gigantic demon that had suddenly came crashing from the sky in front of him, squishing all the lovely ladies he was trying to womanize. He had heard screaming from the villages around him when he had been talking to the women. He was just about to go check it out when they had all been flattened to the ground by the demon landing on them in a huge crater.

"_This demon isn't like any ive ever encountered before! It's a lot larger then Gamabunta even! What's going on, is there more of them? Why do I hear people in nearby villages screaming? Why can't I ever win proper ladies? WHATS GOING ON!" _He thought and hid behind a tree as the giant black demon walked by in search of him. After a while of silence he decided the demon was gone and ran deeper into the forest to get to the next village. On the way he heard some people running through the trees. He stopped and waited to see who it was. Maybe they would give him some answers if he asked kind enough. The objects flew through the air and one hit him in the side hard sending him, and it crashing into a near by tree. Before he knew what happened he had locked lips with what ever it was. He dared to open his eyes, and to his horror he found himself looking into a shocked Orochimaru's eyes. Before Kabuto and Sasuke could even get a proper glimpse of this funny sight they had torn apart and started horking out essences of each other's saliva.

"AAHH I'M RUINED!" Orochimaru screamed and started wiping off his long toung. _"My first kiss was meant for Sasuke Kun." _He thought sadly and wiped a tear from his eye.

"AK! What the hell are you three doing out of your hole?" Jiraiya asked and spit onto the ground trying to get the bad taste of Orochimaru's unbrushed teeth out of his mouth.

"Our HOLE was destroyed thanks to these demons." Kabuto shot back and they heard a crash from the demons in the village near by.

"Hey! You know the demons are going to destroy this forest soon, so we better high tail it out of here ASAP!" Sasuke ordered and motioned for them to start running.

"Hmph, if your going then I guess I'm tagging along as well, your not leaving me in this hell. And besides, I want you to tell me what's going on." Jiraiya said and they started to run to where they thought might be a safer and more organized place, Konoha.

Chapter End

Hehe, I guess Orochimaru is gonna be alittle OOC. As much as I don't like that, but I want to lighten up this story a bit, and since I'm not very fond of the Orochimaru gang then why not make them funny and stupid XD? Please review, I really want at least one review. Till next time then…


	5. Hitch Hikers

Here's the fifth chapter. Read and review damn it!

Kyuubi's Doom 

Chapter 5

They heard a crash from above and then silence.

"Are they gone?" Choji asked as not even half of konoha hid under the ground from the destruction that had just taken place above them.

"Who knows anymore." Kiba said sarcastically and Akamaru barked in agreement in his arms.

Hinata was sitting on a chair in the underground safety spot. Naruto and Tsunade hadn't come back yet, and she feared the worst. She sat there, fidgeting her fingers in worry when a call came from the entrance to the underground. The guards in front of it opened the doors cautiously and Tsunade and naruto jumped in. "NARUTO KUN!" Hinata screamed and jumped up to greet him. Naruto jumped in surprise that the person who had the loud voice was Hinata. "oh naruto Kun I'm so happy your ok, thank you Tsunade. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and bowed.

"Your welcome Hinata, now I want all the Jonin, ANBU and Chunin available to gather around me. Naruto and I have important information to discuss with you." Tsunade ordered and everyone did so, the non-ninjas sitting in a crowd fiddling with there thumbs and waiting to be told what to do and where to go.

She explained what had happened to Kyuubi and what they heard. "Naruto and I heard that they planned to make some of us servants and that they will destroy a entire country every week!" Tsunade told the crew of Chunin, ANBU and Jonins.

"What will we do Hokage Sama?" one ANBU member asked. And they all nodded in question too.

"We can't possibly fight back to thoughs things can we? If we could barley handle demons in this world, we don't stand a chance against the demons from the other world!" Iruka said and they all drooped they're heads down and sighed in agreement.

Naruto looked up and saw a swift glint shine in Tsunade's eyes. "What if we get all of the demons in this world to battle them with us?" She suggested and smiled thoughtfully.

"That would be a great idea Tsunade Sama, but some of the demons aren't our allies, and besides, where will we get all this chakura to summon them?" Shikamaru asked and they all sighed again, Naruto kept his head raised.

"Kyuubi has the ultimate chakura doesn't he? He could help us. And the demons that aren't our allies are definitely Orochimaru's." Naruto put in and they all looked at him.

"But that demon took Kyuubi off to his planet." Tsunade said.

Just then there was a loud bang and the ceiling started to collapse. Five of the demons were still among them and had found they're hiding place. They crashed they're claws into the ground, nearly squishing half of the people left. Everyone darted this way and that as they scurried to get away.

"Sakura, Hinata quick!" naruto yelled and held out his hand to help the two girls. He pulled them out of the rubble in the ground and they all started to run. They ran until they reached a small wood where they met Shikamaru, Tsunade, Choji, and Shino hiding in the shadows.

"I hope the others find a good place to hide." Choji whispered as he watched the few hundred that remained, still trying to escape the demon's death blows, ANBU and other ninja alike. Some of them however were caught by the demons and put into a huge pouch, they were probably meant to be servants.

They sat there for a while, not knowing what to do but watch people be killed before them, until Sakura let out a small yelp, they all turned there heads and saw her lying on the ground, Sasuke on top of her bleeding.

"SASUKE?" Naruto screamed in surprise.

At the sound of his name, Sasuke jumped up off of Sakura and tried to stand, but fell back to the ground because of the wounds to his legs. Tsunade ran over to him and they all expected her to start healing him but instead she hit him hard across the head smacking him back to the ground and moaning. "What happened to you eh!" She asked evilly and then finally started to heal his legs.

Just as she did so however a cut up and bleeding Kabuto jumped out of the trees behind them followed by Jiraiya and lastly Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto screamed again in surprise.

Orochimaru looked at him. "That's my name, don't wear it out." He said. Kabuto dropped his head and started shaking it in embarrassment. There was defiantly something wrong with him today.

Jiraiya looked at the destroyed Konoha and the demons still in it. "I guess things just aren't safe anymore. We were attacked on the way here too." He said and folded his arms.

Hinata looked sadly up at him. They had to do something quick, before the last of the demons left and would come back in another week to kill another country.

Jiraiya sat down behind a tree along with Orochimaru and Kabuto. None of them were about to start fighting another in this situation. Even if they were all enemies they would need all the help they could get to defeat the alien demons. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly explained what happened to Kyuubi and the position they were currently in.

Jiraiya nodded with his arms crossed. "we have two choices here." He said and Tsunade looked up from healing Sasuke's legs. "we either stay and do nothing, or we go rescue Kyuubi." he said and nodded. They all sweat dropped.

"Haven't you been listening to anything we've said! How are we going to rescue Kyuubi if he isn't even on this planet?" Sakura said and sighed.

Shino got up and walked over to the nearest tree to the demons that were just about finished killing everyone they saw who was left running about. "They're just about to leave." He said.

Naruto hmphed. "let them go, thoughs bastards." He said and pouted.

Shino shook his head. "to rescue Kyuubi, we need to go where they are going."

Shikamaru nodded, now understanding what Shino meant. "we hitch a troublesome ride with them to their troublesome world." He said and grinned. "whose up for a dangerous vacation?" he asked sarcastically and put his hand in the middle of them all.

Choji nodded and put his hand on top of Shikamaru's. "I'm in, we need somebody to go." Shino followed, along with Hinata who timidly put her hand above Shino's.

"Well if your going then I'm going, he DID used to be sealed inside of me." Naruto protested and put his hand on Hinata's, who smiled and blushed.

"Alright, then it's settled. You five will go get Kyuubi. Sakura and I will stay here and help all the injured who survived. Oh and Orochimaru." She said forcefully and he straitened up by the sound of her harsh tone. "You, Sasuke and Kabuto will help build an army to fight off the demons. Jiraiya, you go along with them as well. Gather as many people that you can get!" she ordered.

Orochimaru stood up and saluted her sarcastically. "THAT I can do! Armies are my specialty." He said and grinned.

They heard a loud bang and turned to see one of the demons had vanished then another and another. "QUICK! You have to get on to one!" She shouted and Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Choji, and Naruto all ran to catch a ride on the giant demon express.

Chapter End

I'm sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, please review as I say every time, but it's true, I want reviews!


	6. Into The Forest

Sorry for the long wait, I just haven't wanted to continue this story for a while I guess, but now I'm back into the mood. So beware, here I come!

I don't own Naruto and most likely, never will.

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 6

Naruto felt like the air had been sucked out of him, he had merely touched one of the demon feet as it was disappearing and a huge blinding light had surrounded him and the others who had also grabbed a ride. Now he could barley breath! He looked around, he was half in space or what seemed a lot like it and half on a weird red like ground. Before he could get a proper looked of the surroundings, he was in the demon's world. He sprinted away from the demon he had ridden on so as not to be noticed, the others did the same. They hid behind a large bush that had red and yellow berries growing on it and prickly greenish yellow leaves.

"Ok, were here, so now what? Were do we find Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered to the others as they heard the demons walk slowly away.

Shino watched the demons closely; it seemed they were walking cautiously around a huge forest, one bigger then Shino had ever seen. Obviously, if the powerful demons avoided that place, then they probably should too. With Naruto yacking away in the background Shino broke out of his thoughts and faced the crew. They weren't going to get anywhere with naruto being the leader. "We need a leader." He said sternly, braking naruto's senseless jabbering.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, if we want to survive this mission then we will need a proper leader, sorry naruto." He said and naruto crossed his arms with a sour face. He never got to be the leader.

That said Hinata pointed to Shino and Naruto pointed to Shikamaru. "Um…" Shikamaru said uncomfortably as Naruto and Hinata pointed to him and Shino. Shino sighed and pointed to Shikamaru, making Shikamaru sigh louder and drop his head. "How troublesome." He muttered and got up. "Ok, I don't think its wise for us to split up and look, so that's out of the question." He spoke as the others got up and looked around the large bush to make sure the coast was clear. "I suggest that we find anywhere the demons might be. Like a meeting spot or something you know." They nodded. "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan and make sure there's nothing around us?" Shikamaru asked and Hinata did so.

After a while she smiled and shook her head. "Nope, all's clear." She said quietly.

They walked out into the open, Shikamaru in the front, Shino behind him, Hinata second from back and Naruto, in the rear. A large magma pit spit some lava high into the air with a loud pop causing them all to jump in surprise. "I don't like this place." Naruto reported. "It's spooky." He added.

"Don't we all?" Shikamaru put in.

They had only been walking for alittle while when they heard a loud screech come from high in the sky. They all looked up, weapons at the ready and saw a huge bird flying out of the gigantic forest. "QUICK! We can't fight it we have to run!" Shino yelled and they all agreed without a moment's hesitation. The bird demon started a nosedive toward them as they were running.

Naruto jumped over magma pit after magma pit to keep up with the others. His foot got caught on something metal and he tripped and landed face first into a cage in the ground. He opened his eyes as his face looked down into the pit. Human people were screaming down there trying to get out and some were yelling at him to get out of there before the demon catches him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and just as he did he felt large talons grab his arms and the ground started to get very small before his eyes as he flew high into the air.

The others stopped and looked up as they heard Naruto's scream. There was nothing they could do but watch as he was pulled into the huge black forest and disappear from sight. "NARUTO KUN!" Hinata bellowed and ran strait into the forest, Shikamaru at her heals.

Shino sighed and followed after them. So much for avoiding the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"HINATA?" Shikamaru called out. He had lost her in a moments time, how the heck could that happen? She had been right in front of him as he ran in the forest after her and then she just disappeared. Man was he a great leader, he just failed the whole mission! "HINATA!" he screamed again and jumped when he felt Shino's hand on his shoulder. "thank goodness, Shino do you know what might have happened?" he asked hurriedly but Shino shook his head.

"Fortunately I planted one of my female beetles on each of you before we left earth so my males might be able to locate where Naruto and Hinata are." Shino announced and Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"All ways thinking ahead Shino. Thank you."

"Should I lead?"

"Oh yes, please do! That jobs way too troublesome!"

"Ok, good." Shino said and walked in front. "Follow me." And they both started walking to wherever Shino's boy bugs were leading them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO KUN! NARUTO KUN!" Hinata screamed, tears filling up her eyes. "NARUTO KUN!" she screamed again but heard no answer. Just as she was about to call out again she heard something rustling the bush in front of her. She froze, not knowing what to do and before she knew it, Naruto was walking out of the bushes in front of her, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said and held out his hand. "Come quick, I think I found something. Take my hand Hinata san."

She nodded and was about to take his hand when she stopped. And looked up at him. "You aren't Naruto Kun. He never calls me Hinata san. He always calls me Hinata chan!" She said and started to back away.

The naruto figure put down his hand, smiling wider and an evil glint flashed in his eyes. "What do you mean I'm not Naruto? Can't I call you Hinata san if I want? Why are you backing away?" he asked, his voice starting to shake with excitement and as he spoke, his words became harsher and a tone higher. He walked closer to her.

"NO, STAY AWAY!" Hinata screamed and turned away to start running when she found herself facing the Naruto figure, not even a inch from her face. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed and punched him on the side of the head but he didn't even flinch. Hinata looked down at her hand that had hit him and held her fist in pain. His head was harder then rock!

The Naruto figure now had an insanely wide grin on his face and was letting out a high pitch screech in laughter. He suddenly morphed into Neji and activated his Byakugan. "haha cousin, lets see if you are stronger then the last time we fought shall we! HAHAHAHA!" he cackled and ran at her full force with his kunai out.

She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground shaking her head and holding her bleeding fist. "no, no! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed and her kunai clashed against his. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and she slashed her knife across her cousin's chest and felt hot, thick, oozing grayish red goo splatter onto her face. The demon backed away in pain, holding its chest. It let out a loud shriek and the Neji form disappeared. In its place stood herself, all cut up and bleeding. The other Hinata reached out her bloody hand to herself and coughed up blood, then collapsed onto the ground and shriveled into foam that sizzled away the ground underneath it. Hinata stood there, in shock and quite disgusted at what she had just seen. _"That was just gross. I hope there aren't anymore!" _She thought to herself and shuddered. She now learned about not screaming in a place like this and began to search for Naruto Kun once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shino and Shikamaru walked along the dark forest's blood red leafy ground trying to find Hinata and Naruto with the guidance of Shino's bugs, Shino noticed a strange presence that filled the air around them. He knew this presence but he wasn't used to it being so evil and disturbing, the presence of an insect. They walked alittle more and alittle more but the feeling wouldn't go away. Just when Shino thought he might actually just be losing it, white fumes filled the air around them. "Quick! Cover your mouth and nose this gas is poisonous!" Shino ordered to Shikamaru and he did so.

"**Neh hehe, that won't help you much."** A voice came from behind him. Shino spun around as quickly as he could, but only met a large needle being spiked through his throat. As darkness took over him, he could hear Shikamaru screaming out his name from behind him, then silence.

Chapter End 

¬¬ I have a lot in store for you Shino, a lot in store. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Seventh chapter MUHAHAHAHAHA! Why won't you review to this? If you think it rocks, don't review if you think it sucks then please do so if you don't review to it then I will assume that you think my story is the best you've ever read! ¬¬ Prove me wrong and review!

I don't own Naruto, damn it.

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 7

Shino awoke, he snapped open his eyes and jolted upwards. He looked at his surroundings. All he could see was sticky white lumps and heaps of things hanging everywhere. He knew instantly what had attacked him and Shikamaru. A spider, and a big one at that. He quickly sent out some of his bugs to scout the area for Shikamaru, then started hacking what he could through the web with his kunai. When his beetles returned they told him Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, he then knew Shikamaru was ok. Shino knew Shikamaru would have found a way to escape when the demon had attacked them, so now Shino had to worry about himself. He continued to cut through the web and when he broke free from the sticky spider trap, he found himself in a small clearing, surrounding him from all sides was more web.

"**Hello, I was wondering when you would wake up." **Came a voice from above.

Shino jumped back a few paces and looked up. The spider demon was hanging from a web high above him. It looked exactly like a black widow except the fact that it was about five thousand times bigger. A huge dark red marking on it's back. "Humph, why did you spare me?" Shino asked, his kunai at the ready.

The demon laughed and hopped to the ground, facing Shino. **"Because you might be an interesting human to battle, I've never seen one with insects living inside if it." **The demon smirked. **"So be prepared, I don't play nice." **

Shino tried to distance himself from the spider demon as much as he could, but the sticky web from behind stopped him from doing so. "You wish to battle? Then I won't go easy on you either." He replied coldly and got his bugs ready for battle. He acted cool and ready but on the inside he wished he could huddle up into a corner and start crying, he wasn't ready at all.

"**Good, I was hoping that you would except my challenge. Lets begin shall we?" **that said, the demon vanished from view.

Shino jumped into the middle of the clearing, looking for the enemy. _"I hate it when the enemy does this."_ he whined to himself as he looked everywhere possible. He sent out some bugs to search with him. There was silence for a while, it was too quiet. He then heard a rustle from behind him and turned around, nothing. Another rustle, this time from above! He looked up, nothing. Just when he was about to send out more bugs the ground shook from beneath him, everywhere beneath him! Over a thousand tiny spiders started scuttling out of small holes in the ground, Shino quickly shot his insects out to battle them and possibly clog some of the holes. He was focusing on not getting touched by any of the spiders coming threw the ground. He felt the back of his neck prickle oddly and he leaped over the battling spiders and beetles. _"Humph, so it this the way he does it huh? Two can play at this game." _He then heard a screech from behind him and smirked, that beetle he planted on the demon was a good idea after all. The spiders suddenly started scuttling back into their holes, and his bugs returned to him. The demon was right in front of him, inside the web somewhere but still right in front. That's where its scream came from anyway. "This might be easier then I thought" Shino said to himself and smirked again. As he did so however, he began to notice that he felt very light headed. Maybe it was only from all this excitement. Black lights started to blotch before his eyes, he held his head up to keep it from dropping to his chest. _"What's going on?"_ he fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer. _"Its like I'm losing blood. But what…?" _he gasped and as quickly as he could he swung his kunai behind him and, as he thought, it hit something hard, very hard.

"**Heh, you finally realized it have you?" **The demon spoke from behind him. Instantly, Shino went to run but a long sharp spider leg flew in front of him and held him hard in the chest. **"I've been drinking your blood for some time now."**

-----------------------------------------------------

The bird demon dropped him. Naruto opened his eyes and felt himself land into a huge nest on top of a very high tree. He scurried over to the side of the nest and peeked over the side. He could see for miles, mostly trees surrounded him, on the far right were oceans of spraying lava as far as the eye could see. He quickly ran to the left side and saw dark red and sickly yellow rocks spiking outwards from a tall cliff at the side of the forest. At the tiptop, Naruto noticed more trees. "This isn't good." He muttered under his breath to himself as he saw thousands of huge demons gathered around the bottom of the cliff in a large clearing. Just then he heard some sort of high pitched squeaking and looked lazily to his right. Like really, what could scare him now? He'd seen everything. Unfortunately his eyes widened as he saw a long beaked baby demon bird standing right beside him. "WAAA!" he hollered in surprise. The baby demon let out a shrill squeal and spread it's black and green wings as Naruto jumped back. "That is the ugliest THING I have ever seen!" Naruto said in disgust as the nearly featherless baby monster fluttered hungrily towards him. he scrambled to his feet and started to back away, his hands raised in front of him. "Y-you wouldn't want to eat me, really, there's no meat on my bones!" he stated as it came towards him, shortly after backing him into a corner of the nest and snapping its beak, squeaking playfully. Naruto turned to face the ground below him, he was way to high to jump and he obviously couldn't climb down either. "Way to go Uzumaki baka head! How the hell am I going to get out of this situation!" he grumbled to himself. Just as he thought It was over for him, he noticed way on the ground, a fox! He wasn't sure if it was Kyuubi, or how big it was, all he knew was that it was something to land on, so he jumped. "WAAAAAA!" he screamed as he fell at least a hundred stories in the air. The ground rushed up at him.

---------------------------------------------------

"_Humph, that stupid jerk, he just left me in that cave to go to some meeting or what not? Heh, I'm going to show him that Kyuubi is a hard "pet" to look after!" _Kyuubi snarled to himself as he prowled around the new land. "Where did I see that cage with all the humans? I might learn something from them." He scouted the ground, trying to find where he might have seen them when he first came to this planet. He didn't see anything though. Just blood red ground and magma pits everywhere, with the occasional patches of tall blackish green grass. He sighed just as he was about to find a new path to walk on he heard somebody scream from above him. He looked up with a tired look on his face. _"Now wha-" _

BANG! "Oohhh, my head."

"Thank Kami I landed on you!" came Naruto's voice from on top of Kyuubi's very sore cranium. "I mean, you where so puny from way up there, I wasn't sure if you where even a fox, more like a small kitten." He went on and patted Kyuubi on the head, giving him even more of a headache.

"Nice of you to, ugh, drop by, Naruto." Kyuubi groaned and lifted his head, making Naruto tumble onto his back. "Now if you don't mind, take me home for god's sake!" he snapped and flicked Naruto off of him with one swish of a tail.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you think I'm here? A birthday party? Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and I are here to- OMG!" Naruto broke off and jumped to his feet. "HINATA AND THE OTHERS! WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?" he screamed and started to run into the black forest.

Kyuubi grabbed on to his shirt collar with one of his claws. "Hold it kid, I don't think you should go in there." He said as Naruto struggled to get into the forest.

"But Hinata and the others are in there! I can't leave them, what If they're in trouble?"

"If you go in there, your BOUND to find trouble, I'm certain." Kyuubi replied. "And if you do find them, and they are in trouble, how do you plan to help them? Everything I've seen in this world is a lot stronger then me even, so I don't think it's wise to go looking for danger." He said lazily and let go of Naruto since he stopped trying to get in there.

Naruto turned to look at the what used to be sealed inside of him. "Then what do you suppose should I do then?" he urged.

"Ditch them, that's the sensible thing to do." Kyuubi replied and shrugged a fox like shrug.

Naruto hmphed and shook his head. "maybe you would do that but not me." He said and dashed into the forest before Kyuubi got a chance to react.

Kyuubi sighed and ran in after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shino couldn't move, he couldn't think, he was getting drowsier by the minute and the strangest thing was, he couldn't feel anything! The spider demon cackled from behind him. **"When you were distracted by the small spiders in the ground I pierced you with a poison that halts all your nerves, you couldn't feel any pain, you couldn't even feel me behind you the whole time until it was to late!"** it said with a hint of pride in its voice.

"Then what did my bugs attack?" he asked weakly.

"**A copy of myself I formed out of my past pray. Clever huh? Hehehe." **It replied darkly. Shino went for a kunai from his pocket but the demon noticed and quickly ripped the pack off and threw it out of reach with one of it's eight long spider legs. **"Haha, its useless, your done for now. You can't even move can you?" **

Shino knew it was futile but he couldn't give up just yet, he had a reputation to keep even if he was so far from home, he wasn't going to go down without a fight! Quickly but silently, he sent out hundreds of female bugs and ordered them to crawl around and on top of the spider demon without being noticed. He then got as many of his males to call to the other males in the entire area. Hopefully his plan would work before he was sucked dry.

"Don't think you've won just yet." He said weakly and gave the signal.

"**Wha-" **But the demon didn't get time to start, because thousands of male bugs, all shapes and sizes started to swarm around and on top of the demon. **"WHAT THE HELL?" **it screamed and quickly let go of Shino to start ripping the bugs off of him.

"Since there were so many female beetles on you, all the males in the area gathered around, I'm glad your planet has nice big bugs to entertain you with." Shino explained as the demon was covered by thousands of male insects of every species. The demon wailed in pain as they all started to take bites of him. Shino gave a weak smirk. _"I didn't even tell them to attack, they must really hate him for something, probably just because he's a spider." _Shino thought to himself as he crawled towards the nearest tree. When he reached a bluish red tree he leaned against. Hopefully Shikamaru or Hinata would find him, someway or another. As the screams of the spider demon died down, Shino wondered how the others where doing, if Naruto was ok, did Hinata find him? With that, he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

He had only one word in mind as he faced the fattest looking demon he had ever seen. _"Troublesome." _

When Shikamaru ran from the spider demon after seeing Shino collapse before him, he had ran so far he had gotten lost and bumped into this very tall, ugly fat demon. They both stared at each other blankly. Shikamaru didn't know what to do at the moment. He didn't think the demon did either, all they did was stare, until the demon broke the silence.

"**How troublesome."** It said lazily and scratched its head. **"Life's so troublesome."**

Chapter End

DON'T REVIEW! Obviously you all love my story so much that you just can't imagine leaving a comment for me.


	8. Shika's New Friend

Here is the eighth chapter, please review, I take back what I said before! I WANT REVIEWS DAMN IT! Here's another semi-threat… I'm not going to update, starting after this chapter, until I get at least 7 reviews! HA!

I own the friggen plot to this fic, but not the fucken show! Ahem, squews my French.

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 8

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru replied tiredly as both he and the demon stared at each other, neither one bothering to move.

The demon sighed and threw his long arm down trying to flatten Shikamaru. The demon had done it's move so slow Shikamaru was able to side stepped it. **"What a drag." **It sighed and threw another pathetic punch towards him, which he side stepped once again.

"_Wow, this demons really lazy... wait I'm lazy too." _Shikamaru thought and stepped to the side as another slow attack was directed at him. _"This demons so fat I can't get past him. He'd obviously be too lazy to chase me, but he's in the direction I'm headed. What to do what to do…" _he sighed. Maybe if he asked nice enough it would move for him. You know, just a thought. "Hey um, could you move so I could get past you?" he asked sweetly and twinkled his eyelashes innocently.

The demon sighed and sat down on the spot. **"Its to bothersome to move, go another way." **It huffed and crossed its long fat arms.

Shikamaru sighed too and sat down on the spot. "No way, that's just too long." He said and crossed his arms as well.

The demon smiled.** "You act familiar, I wonder where I remember your actions from…" **it said and tapped its head, deep in thought.

Shikamaru shook his head. For a demon, he wasn't very smart. "Ok, lets make this as simple as possible, you can just scoot alittle to the side so I can get by ok? How's that sound, I know its troublesome but live with it ok." Shikamaru persisted.

The demon shook its head stubbornly. **"Nope, not happening squirt."** It said and looked to the side with a sour pout. **"Waayy too troublesome." **

"Ok, look. I know how you feel, believe me I do. But we can't just sit here staring at each other forever. I have to find my friends and get the hell off this planet!" Shikamaru grumbled, now getting alittle annoyed with this lazy fat ass. It kind of reminded him of Choji and himself mixed together. That wasn't a pretty match.

"**Yeah, I can see what you mean by you wanting off this planet. Me too, but I can't go anywhere, its just too troublesome for me." **The demon sighed. **"Also, I'm not into the "destroying the planets" stuff and all so I don't take part in it. Along with a lot of others but they don't have good reasons in my point of view." **

Shikamaru looked up. Then some demons here weren't as evil as the ones that attacked earth, they did have a heart! Maybe he could get some more information out of this demon. "Yeah? So why do the demons attack other planets?" he asked curiously.

"**Quite simple really, we all have nothing better to do. Also the fact that our planet is so darn dangerous, we like to go destroy other planets because we're jealous of how peaceful they are. Do you know how hard it is to drink hot magma all the time? Our blasted planet has no real water so we invade the planets that do." **The demon sighed and took in air.

Shikamaru nodded and got up. "Thanks for telling me all that, I really appreciate it." He said and walked alittle closer to the demon, eyeing it closely so as not to be squished if it decided to attack. Not that it would since it was so lazy, but you could never be too sure.

The demon smiled. **"You're the first creature I've talked to in ages, this forest is all about killing, not chatting. What's your name squirt?" **it asked.

"Its Shikamaru. And you?"

"**Matheren." **It replied as Shikamaru walked closer. **"How do you plan to get off of this planet anyway, Shikamaru?" **

Shikamaru wondered for a moment. "I have no clue, haven't gotten that far yet." He said and sighed. "Can I get past you Matheren? I really need to find them." Shikamaru asked finally. He was inches away from the sitting demon. However he noticed it didn't have an evil aura like the other demons he had recently encountered. So he felt alittle safer then he had been.

Matheren sighed and dropped his head then stood up. **"As troublesome as it is, I don't want the first thing I've talked to in a long time to be killed in this forest. I'll help you find your troublesome friends, nothing will attack you if I'm near, I may be lazy and fat but I can pack a punch if I need to." **

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. "Thank you. If that's the case then, alittle while back one of my friends and I where attacked by a giant spider. I know Shino isn't the type to loose easily so will you help me save him?" Shikamaru asked and the demon shrugged, then nodded.

"**Yeah I know that spider, he's not very nice in my opinion. Most likely all your friends have encountered something dangerous in this forest." **Matheren replied as he led Shikamaru to the late demon spider's nest.

------------------------------------------

"HAAAAYEAA!" Jiraiya battle cried as he flung a powerful Rasengan at a bolder in the rock country. The bolder fell apart into large chunks and fell onto a sharp toothed demon, knocking it to the ground unconscious.

Orochimaru clapped enthusiastically. "Ooh, that was pretty good! But I can do better you know!"

"SURE! Yeah right, I'd like to see you try snake!" Jiraiya barked as he did the same to another demon behind him. It had been three weeks already, what the hell was taking Naruto and the others so long? They better not have been killed, or worse, captured. Three weeks in hell with Orochimaru was bad enough, but the demons attacking every week were even worse! They so far had collected armies from three different countries, not including the allies they had already at hand like the sand and waterfall from Konoha and the sound from Orochimaru. They had gotten armies from the rock, the mist, and cloud so far.

Sasuke slashed at a fat tree with his kunai, making it fall on top of a lanky demon, crushing it. "Shut up you two, stop bickering! We have to focus on getting the armies safely to Konoha before they're all destroyed!" he snapped.

Kabuto nodded. "It's no time to fool around Orochimaru Sama." He put in and fixed his glasses that were sliding off his nose from sweat.

Orochimaru hmphed. "Shut up, don't you think I know that Kabuto! You're so stupid!" he growled and continued to fight.

Kabuto dropped his head and let out a sigh. _"Why is he so mean to me all the time? What have I ever done to him? It's not fair, he's always listening to Sasuke and doing whatever he says! Its always Sasuke Kun this Sasuke Kun that! I'M SICK OF SASUKE KUN! _SICK OF IT!_"_ he screamed and slapped a hand to his mouth as they all looked at him. It seemed he had screamed out loud the last bit of his sentence, now they were all looking at him like he had finally lost it.

Orochimaru grinned slyly. "Talken to yourself again Kabuto, not a good sign. Sasuke Kun should check you out, make sure your not loosing it on us." He said and the rest of them all laughed and went back to fighting, leaving Kabuto standing there, shaking in anger.

"_THERE WE GO WITH SASUKE KUN AGAIN! EVERY DAMN SENTENCE HE HAS THAT FRICKEN KID IN IT! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE, HUH?" _Kabuto thought in rage and started pelting down on a demon that unfortunately picked a fight with him in his moment of a bad temper.

----------------------------------------------

"Quick bring me some pain killers!" Tsunade barked to a medical nin as she healed countless patients.

Tsunade sama here's another one! She's badly wounded in her side and right leg!" Sakura bellowed as she burst threw the door with a young kunoichi holding on to her for support. They were in a small hospital hideout below the ground.

"Just add it to the pile." Tsunade said sarcastically as she began to heal another wounded patient. "Why don't you help, isn't that a good idea?" she asked with more sarcasm in her voice.

Sakura sighed. "I have been teacher, but we've been doing this for three weeks strait, I don't have any chakura left so I'm helping to gather up the patients waiting on the outside." She huffed and ran out to fetch more injured people.

Tsunade said nothing as she left, only continued to heal her moaning patients. They had been doing it for three weeks strait, ever since Naruto and the others left they had been doing it, none stop. More were coming in every second. Even some medical ninjas needed medical attention! Tsunade had never felt so tired and drained of chakura in her life. She only hoped the Kyuubi rescue team would hurry up and get they're asses down to earth before Tsunade could find a way to throw them to the moon.

Chapter End 

Alrighty then, I guess I won't get any reviews so I might just stop updating if I don't get at least 7 reviews. I know you probably don't care but just know that a story will go unfinished because you were to much like Shikamaru and didn't take 10 seconds to review , savvy? However I won't stop writing this story, I'm just not going to post it up.


	9. Unexpected From Akatsuki

Heyah, I couldn't stand what I said before so I'm posting again! (Jeeze, I'm too soft!) TT but I really want reviews!

I don't own Naruto, and thank Kami I don't own the Orochimaru gang OO!

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 9

After Shikamaru and Matheren found Shino sleeping peacefully against a tree, they were off to find Hinata and Naruto. Shino was badly hurt and couldn't run as fast as they were going so he had to ride on Matheren's shoulder as they flew through the trees, or in Matheren's case, walked through the trees. Shino hadn't liked the idea of having the huge demon come with them, but knew it was for the best so he kept quiet.

"What's that over there?" Shikamaru asked and pointed at a ball on the ground below them. They all stopped and soon found it was Hinata. Shikamaru ran to her and helped her up. "Are you ok Hinata?" he asked and shook her shoulders. She groaned and looked up at Shikamaru, then up to Shino and Matheren. Her eyes widened at the site of the demon and she groaned again. Shikamaru sighed. "Don't worry, he's with us."

"Wh-Where's Naruto Kun?" she muttered quietly and Shikamaru shook his head.

"We haven't found him yet… but we're just doing that now, so don't worry!" he added at the worried look on her face.

Her eyes drifted away from Shikamaru then focused on something behind Matheren and Shino. Suddenly she snapped out of her daze and jumped up. "NARUTO KUN!" She screeched and pointed happily. They all followed her point and sure enough, Kyuubi and Naruto were standing behind them.

"Hey there, can we go home now?" Naruto pleaded as Hinata jumped up and down excitedly.

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. "Heck yes, but first we have to get out of this forest." He said and got up. "This is Matheren, he helped me find Shino and Hinata, also if he's around no demons will bother us." He added and Matheren waved lazily, Shino still on his shoulder.

"**Nice to meet you, Shikamaru's troublesome friends." **He greeted and the others knew instantly why Shikamaru was able to befriend him, they were both real lazy.

"Alright then, get me off this blasted planet!" Kyuubi barked.

---------------------------------------

They were hiding in a bush near a large pond in the rain country. Orochimaru's butt in Jiraiya's face, Sasuke's foot in Kabuto's groin and Jiraiya's knee on Sasuke's arm. It was pouring rain; they were all soaked and frozen to the bone, which wasn't helping the matters much.

"You're in the way!" Jiraiya hissed to Orochimaru who hmphed and stuck his butt closer to Jiraiya's face.

"No, I think your just in the wrong position!" Orochimaru shot back angrily.

Tears welling in his eyes, Kabuto pushed Sasuke's foot as far away from his jewels as possible. _"Sasuke, if you weren't Orochimaru's favorite I would have killed your sorry ass long ago!"_ he cursed in his head to an unsuspecting Sasuke, who was currently biting Jiraiya's hand so he would remove it from his crushed arm.

"Shut up and get the trap ready, the demons are coming!" Sasuke barked to Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were bickering at each other. They're trap was simple, as it was thought up by Orochimaru. The unsuspecting demons would walk over to the rain country, they would see the pond they could walk through and go to it. But as they were walking happily over to the pond, Orochimaru and Jiraiya would then pull a invisible ninja string they had set up and the ground underneath the demons would crumble away, causing them to fall hundreds of feet to they're deaths.

They all waited in pregnant silence while they heard the demons rumbling on the ground as they ran to the rain country. _"Wow, they sure are in a hurry." _Kabuto thought sarcastically as dust and smoke started to rise in the horizon.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya shot each other dirty looks. "Heh, I bet I could pull the string faster then you, Jiraiya." Orochimaru whispered to Jiraiya and smirked.

Jiraiya chuckled evilly. "Dream on my dear friend, dream on." He egged and got ready to pull the string.

As the demons came clear into view, so did three other figures running in the front. Kabuto and Sasuke looked up as they heard who ever was running from the charging demons, screaming for help. Jiraiya and Orochimaru on the other hand were to busy glaring at each other to notice and pulled the string as soon as they felt the trap send the signal. All three figures and the demons fell into the pit of doom as the ground gave way. While Jiraiya rejoiced with victory and Orochimaru shook his head and sobbed, Kabuto and Sasuke ran over to the pit that the figures had collapsed into along with the demons. As they did however, Sasuke noticed somebody dangling on to a root that was hanging out of the ground. He looked down, and to his surprise, he saw Itachi starring, tearing eyed, into his own. "You?" he said as he looked down at his pitiful older brother. "Nobody important." He added cruelly and slashed at the root that was keeping his brother from certain death.

"Hehe, y-you wouldn't r-really do that to your nice, cute, lovable, older brother now w-would you?" he stuttered.

"You'd be surprised older brother, really surprised." Sasuke cackled as he continued to slash at the root.

"Hehe, come on Sasuke. I know we left off on a bad note, but you can forgive me, c-can't you?" Itachi pleaded as Sasuke cut the root with an insane grin on his face.

Kabuto looked over onto a different root and found another Akatsuki member hanging there. She looked up at him hopefully. "You can help me yeah?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit.

Kabuto blushed and helped her up instantly. "I-I'm Kabuto." He said and blushed harder, kicking his feet in the dirt.

"I'm Deidara, yeah." She said and winked at him, then went to help Kisame up from his own root that saved his life.

"Wow, Deidara, that's beautiful." He said to himself and looked up at the sky. "Simply beautiful."

"NOOOOOOO!" Kisame roared as he saw Sasuke cutting at Itachi's root. "ROAR!" he battle cried and jumped at Sasuke, knocking him to the ground long enough for Itachi to get out of the hole.

Itachi dusted himself off neatly and fixed his Akatsuki coat proudly, as if nothing had happened. Suddenly there came an angry roar from the bottom of the pit, Itachi jumped at least twenty feet in the air and ran behind a tree, shivering in fear.

Jiraiya quickly sneaked up behind him.

"BOO!" he screamed in his ear and grabbed his shoulders from behind.

Itachi gave a loud squeal and this time jumped thirty feet in the air.

"PLEASE, IT WASN'T MY FAULT, KISAME DID IT!" he hollered and curled up into a ball, covering his head.

Kisame walked angrily up to him. "Hey it was your idea! I just put it to action!" he growled and Itachi looked up.

"I was joking, you weren't actually supposed to do it!" he shot back as he stood up.

"There's no use fighting over it now, it's over and done with yeah!" Deidara said as she walked up to them, her hands on her hips.

Kabuto, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Jiraiya watched back and forth the three bickering at each other for a while until Jiraiya decided to brake it up.

"Alright, so what did you three do to make the demons angry?" he asked and they all shot dark glares at him.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Kisame and Deidara chorused as they pointed to Itachi.

"Does this mean we get to kill him?" Sasuke asked the crew.

"Go ahead yeah, he's just dragging me down. Got the hole Akatsuki destroyed, we're the only ones left." She said with her arms crossed.

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE-" Itachi started but Jiraiya cut in.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

Kisame sighed. "The hole Akatsuki hide out was surrounded and Itachi thought it would be funny for me to go out and distract them so the rest could get out safely. Well it back fired and I just about became shark sushi!" he growled and shot Itachi an evil glare.

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "But how would that be funny?" he asked and Kisame looked down.

"I'd rather not say, thank you."

Orochimaru grinned. "Aw come on, we won't laugh! I promise, right Sasuke Kun?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

Kisame sighed and looked to the side, embarrassed. "I had to dress up in a tuna outfit." With that they all started rolling on the ground, tears of laughter forming around they're eyes.

Chapter End 

Walla, funny chapter ne? Anyway way, please review, I really, really like reviews!


	10. Wait Just A Sec, Somebodys Missing

Tenth chapter up and running! Please review. When the characters think they're free to go, the bad guys always ruin the show! Didn't you ever wonder were Choji might have disappeared off to?

I don't own Naruto. -Sigh-

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 10

"YEAH! I'm so glad we made it out of that forest! Thought we'd never make it out of there." Naruto said excitedly as they walked out of the forest after long last.

As the others continued to walk, Hinata had the feeling they were being watched. She stopped to listen, see if there was any sign of the enemy. Naruto and the others didn't seem to notice and kept walking. Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to search the area. She looked left, then right, nothing. She even looked up and down, but still nothing. She soon shrugged it off and began to walk, her Byakugan still activated. She had only taken a few steps however, when everything around her grew dark, even to her Byakugan eyes.

------------------------------------------

As Shino rode on Matheren's shoulder, he had the odd suspicion that somebody was missing. Shikamaru was there along with Naruto and Kyuubi. Suddenly it hit him, where in the world was Choji? For the first time in Shino's life he screamed. He jumped off of Matheren's shoulder, still unable to stand a bit he kneeled to the ground. Hadn't anyone noticed Choji was gone? Shikamaru ran up to him, along with Naruto. Kyuubi and Matheren just sat there, not exactly knowing what was going on.

"What happened Shino, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. There definitely was something wrong if Shino screamed.

Shino stood up as best he could and faced the others. He beckoned Shikamaru to lean his ear closer to Shino's mouth. "CHOJI!" he screamed, making Shikamaru jumped back, his ear ringing.

His face suddenly changed from a very pained expression to a shocked and worried expression. "OMG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CHOJI?" he screamed and slapped a hand to his mouth in shock. How could he forget his best friend?

Naruto jumped and started waving his hands around. "HINATA'S GONE TOO!" he screamed and started tugging at his hair.

Kyuubi sighed and flicked Naruto hard over the head with one of his claws. "Forget them gaki, let's get the hell out of here." He growled and Naruto shot him a dirty look.

"Not with out our friends we won't!" he growled back.

With all the chaos, Shino could not think strait. He straitened up and took in air. "SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" he shrieked and everything became ghastly quiet. Everyone stared at him, Naruto had a scared look on his face while Shikamaru had a shocked expression. They were both thinking the same thing, Shino's attitude had definitely changed from this "other world" trauma. "Now we need to remember. When was the last time we saw Choji and Hinata?

"I just looked back a few minutes ago and I saw Hinata there! Only a few minutes ago!" Naruto replied, panic still in his voice.

Shikamaru nodded. "The last time I saw Choji was when we left Earth! I don't even remember seeing him after." He said, nearly crying he was so worried.

Matheren spoke up. **"They could have been captured by another demon?"**

Shino began to pace, his face showed no expression and he began to mumble to himself. Suddenly he stopped. "Remember we went over that cage in the ground? Do you think they might have been put in there if they were captured?" he asked Matheren.

He shrugged lazily. **"They could have, we can go check but I can't guarantee that they will be alive. Anything could have captured them, and some just like to kill things for fun." **He replied and Shino nodded.

"Ok, please show us the cage." He said and Matheren sighed tiredly then nodded. When they turned around however, they met someone that made Kyuubi's fur crawl, Glethsic.

"**Hello there, where are you off to? I didn't think you'd want to leave without this girl." **He said darkly and showed the group what he was holding. Hinata was unconscious and they could see she had a large bloody gash on the top of her head that was bleeding bad. **"And who said I gave you permission to take my pet along?" **he continued and squeezed Hinata tighter.

"LET HER GO!" Naruto barked and went to run at him but Shikamaru and Shino pulled him back. "NO! Let me GO!" he snarled and Shino shook his head.

"He will just kill you if you get too close. If he can capture Kyuubi he can definitely kill you without a trouble." He said quietly and Naruto slowed down.

"**Hehe, if you give me back my Kyuubi I might not kill her." **Glethsic cackled and squeezed Hinata, making her groan and cough up blood.

Kyuubi growled. "Forget it! I'm not about to be traded for a little human whelp!"

Glethsic smiled darkly and they all heard some of Hinata's bones start to crack. **"Really? Then I guess she dies." **They heard another crack and Hinata started to cough up more blood.

Matheren saw Naruto tense up and decided to end this little chat. He bent down next to Shikamaru. **"Don't worry, I'll make sure the girl doesn't die. You and Naruto go to the cage, its alittle ways on the side of the forest." **He whispered and Shikamaru nodded.

He tugged on Naruto's jacket. "Come on Naruto, Matheren will help Hinata, you and me have to find Choji." Shikamaru whispered. Naruto took one last look at Hinata and darted off to the left of the forest with Shikamaru, leaving Shino, Kyuubi and Matheren with Glethsic.

-------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the way?" Naruto asked as they ran over magma pit after magma pit. "Nothing looks familiar."

Shikamaru jumped over a patch of tall sharp grass. "There's most likely more of those cages Naruto, I don't think the demons could fit everyone they captured in only one. Use your head for once please!" he sighed and jumped over another patch of grass.

"Ok then. Say we find this cage, how do we know if Choji is going to be in there? What if he's not?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, if he's not, then we're screwed and we'll just have to…" he trailed off, not wanting to even think about it. Naruto finished his sentence however.

"Leave him."

He nodded and flew over a bubbling magma pit. He looked up and saw, in the ground, iron bars with people crying for help. He stopped, nearly making Naruto bump into him. "Its right here." He said grimly and peered in. There where so many people he couldn't tell if he knew anyone in there. He wondered if anyone would hear him if he called out, Naruto answered that one.

"OI! IS ANYONE NAMED CHOJI IN HERE!" he bellowed and for a moment, Shikamaru was sure nobody had heard him but shortly after there came a reply.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAUGHT ON!" Choji yelled and hit the bars at the top of the cage. "Seriously, do I matter that little for you guys to actually forget about me?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said sarcastically and Choji sweat dropped. Shikamaru started to tug at the bars. "Do you know how to open this thing?" he asked his fat friend.

"There's some lever they used to open the bars. I seem to remember it being on a tree, but you guys took so long to find me I can't really remember!" he said with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah. How the heck did you get caught in the first place?" Shikamaru sighed as he and Naruto started to scout the trees for a lever.

"I think the demon saw me hitch a ride with it because as soon as we landed on this planet it snatched me up." Choji replied. "I think the lever looks like a branch." He added.

"Humph, like that will help. All trees have branches." Shikamaru said lazily as he scratched his head in search of the tree branch lever.

"Found it!" Naruto piped up and ran over to a very skinny tree. He climbed to the second to last branch and tried to pull it out. It didn't budge, he tried to tug at it, bite it, and even jump on it, but it still wouldn't budge. He sat there for a while, tapping his head when finally he came to a conclusion. He quickly jumped up and with all his might, head butted it, causing the cage bars to click and begin to slowly open. Everyone in the cage started to cheer happily and began to scramble out the top. They all thanked Shikamaru and Naruto, then started to scramble every which way and soon they all disappeared from view.

"Good job Naruto, nice way to use your head! Now lets get out of here!" he said and patted Naruto on the back who was currently rubbing a goose egg on the top of his noggin. Shikamaru turned to Choji. "I'll fill you in on the way, follow me!" and they were off.

----------------------------------------

"**Traitor! Why are you helping humans!" **Glethsic growled as he and Matheren fought.

"**I don't feel like a traitor. I just found some troublesome new friends." **Matheren replied and threw a punch. His attacks however were very sloppy since he was very lazy and Glethsic was able to dodge just about every one.

Kyuubi had the job of getting Hinata back from Glethsic's killer grip. He didn't want to help a human but if it helped him get off this planet faster then he was willing to do just about anything. _"Damn it, why do I have to save the stupid little gaki? She's going to die soon anyway, human lives are so short!" _Kyuubi thought angrily as he waited for the opportune moment when Glethsic would loosen up a bit on Hinata.

Shino's job however was to get his bugs to loosen up Glethsic's grip. The beetles could only go so fast though, Shino didn't want Glethsic to catch on and destroy they're chances.

"**HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME WITH THOUGHS SLOW PUNCHES!" **Glethsic cackled darkly. And just as Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru got back to the battle seen, they heard the last of Hinata's bones shatter and her breath wisp away.

Chapter End 

……………..REVIEW……………..


	11. Ex Prisoners To The Rescue

Is Hinata dead? … How should I know, I'm only writing this fic, my mind does the rest!

I don't own Naruto

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 11

Glethsic roared angrily and lunged for Kyuubi, dropping Hinata to the dirt with a loud splat. As Kyuubi, Matheren and Glethsic fought in the background, Shino, Naruto and the others ran to Hinata's side. She lay crumpled on the ground in a pool of dark red blood.

"HINATA CHAN!" Naruto cried and crouched down beside her. He picked up her wrist and started checking for a pulse, but there was none. "Hinata Chan." Naruto said quietly and dropped her hand.

"Come on we need to think of something! We can't just let her die, don't any of you know how to heal!" Shikamaru asked in a panic, he looked around, everyone was shaking there heads grimly. There was a loud crash from behind them, Matheren had been thrown to the ground unconscious and Glethsic was slowly closing in on Kyuubi.

Naruto clenched his fist angrily. _"If that demon hadn't taken Kyuubi here, none of this would have never happened! Damn it! If Glethsic gets Kyuubi it will all be over!"_ he thought in angry desperation. Like really, what could four measly humans do to a demon like that? Suddenly there came loud battle cries from behind them. Glethsic turned around to see what the hell was next and his eyes widened in shock. Over a thousand people could be seen at the edge of the forest, all with very sharp objects in hand. Naruto smiled, those humans they saved from the cages were back and weren't very happy. Maybe four humans couldn't do anything to Glethsic but thousands definitely could. The ex prisoners all started to charge towards the evil demon, which recoiled in fear.

Shikamaru scooped up Hinata and ran towards Kyuubi and Matheren, who was just getting up. "Come on! Lets get the hell out of here!" he ordered and they all started to run while Glethsic was currently being "preoccupied". Kyuubi didn't budge however. He was too busy cackling at Glethsic, who was being swarmed by human sized ants from his size. Matheren sighed and grabbed Kyuubi by the tail, pulling him along as they ran to who knows where.

-----------------------------------

The armies of ninjas and villagers awaited, today was the day they saved earth. Hundreds of unsuspecting demons crashed around the soon to be battlefield. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya crouched in the trees around the area, along with thousands of other ninja, ready for battle. Tsunade, Sakura and the other medic nins hid underground, ready to heal any who were injured. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara however sat waiting in the shadows of a near by building that had long been destroyed. Jiraiya had taken the Akatsuki survivors to Tsunade. She had beaten them up into helping with the traps placed in the battlefield for the demons to encounter while they fought.

All was deathly silent in the underground hospital except for the occasional demon roar heard from above. Tsunade took in a deep breath. A month and a half had past since she had last seen Naruto and the others. She was worried sick, not only would they lose the battle because there weren't enough summoning demons on they're side, they would lose all human life on this planet and possibly be wiped from existence. Which means she wouldn't ever see Naruto again. Sakura sat beside her. She let out a sigh and Tsunade could see that she was thinking the same thing.

"Tsunade sama, do you think Naruto and the others will come back?" she asked grimly.

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know Sakura. I hope they're all safe, and if they do return, with or without Kyuubi I will be happy." She replied. Suddenly she heard a loud crash, then a thunder of demon and ninja's battle roars as the fight for existence began. Tsunade flinch, just imagining what was going on up there now brought goose bumps to her skin.

-------------------------------------

Jiraiya threw sharp kunai at a nearby demon, he had learned that if you hit the same place at once with something sharp, it was able to cut into the demon's harder then rock skin. He looked around and felt his heart drop. Already there where hundreds of people laying dead on the ground, none of the demons were down yet. Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain strike threw his chest. He collapsed to the ground, holding his wound. He looked down and saw blood pouring threw his hands. He cringed and spit out some blood that was flooding his mouth. Already he was hit? Age was catching up to him, dang. He scrambled to his feet, still holding his chest. He wasn't going down that easy, not in a million years! He looked over at Orochimaru who had an insane look on his hebi face and was chopping, none stop at a demon's leg, cackling gleefully. Jiraiya sighed and spit up more blood. If Orochimaru was still up and kicking, he most definitely wasn't going down anytime soon. Just then he felt another jabbing pain, this time in his throat. He heard a demon laugh from behind him as things suddenly became very dark.

------------------------------------

"YEEEHAAA! I haven't felt so young in forty-five years! NYAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru cackled as he flung his sword at the demon's tough fat leg. "HAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT DEMON! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he heard the demon groan and scratch it's leg in annoyance.

"**Get off of me you little bug." **It growled and quickly bashed its entire arm down at Orochimaru, who dodged it and started hacking at his other leg.

"NYAHAHAHA! I'M A SNAKE NOT A BUG! NYAHAHAHA!" he giggled insanely and slashed his sward hard across the demons foot. He suddenly saw something fall at the corner of his eye. He took a glance and saw Jiraiya laying there, only a couple of feet away from him. There was a large gash strait through his back and his neck. Behind him was a shorter and chubbier spiky demon. "Jiraiya, you old geezer! You better not die before I do! It won't be fair if you get to learn about death before me!" he hissed to himself.

Seeing the human hesitate like this the demon decided to teach it a lesson it wouldn't soon forget. **"Don't pick a fight with me "hebi"!" **he snarled and flattened Orochimaru to the blood filled ground.

---------------------------------

Kabuto jumped back into the shadows in fear, after soon encountering a fierce demon. Why the heck was he on the battlefield? He was a medic nin not a battle the enormous demons and perish nin! "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" he cried and started tugging at his hair. He didn't want to be the brave ninja who were fighting for all of humanity above ground, he wanted to be the brave ninja under ground, safe from harm and big evil demon attacks. "Fighting is for Orochimaru sama, speaking of which where is he?" Kabuto asked himself as he scouted the battlefield for an insane snake with a sword in hand. But surprisingly he didn't see any. He then noticed the toad pervert laying on the ground, blood all over him and a couple of feet away, Orochimaru, face flat on the ground, not to mention his hole body. He didn't dare go over there with all the demons bashing about. But from what he could see, he wasn't breathing, nor was Jiraiya. A screaming person flew by Kabuto's face, splattering blood all over his body and snapping him out of his daze. That was the last straw, he was outa there!

--------------------------------------

"**I'll transport you and your friends back to Earth." **Matheren said.

"You'll really do that for us Matheren?" Shikamaru asked hurriedly as they ran across the demon world's dark red ground, Hinata in his arms. He saw Matheren nod. Suddenly there was a loud screeching roar from behind them. Just then Kyuubi stopped and started rubbing his ears, with his head on the ground. Shikamaru came to a halt and ran back to Kyuubi, who was laying on the ground whimpering. "Hey you're supposed to be an all powerful demon right? So show it!" he urged and tugged at Kyuubi's fur with his free hand, his other holding up Hinata.

"Shut it you! I'll get up when I'm good and ready!" he snarled and Shikamaru backed away from the evil look Kyuubi was giving him. Just then another loud screech came and Kyuubi howled in agony, as it was louder then the first.

Matheren and the others stopped in front of Shikamaru and Kyuubi. **"Glethsic is trying to stall us." **

"And its working." Choji added quietly.

"What do we do? If we don't get home fast Hinata might not make it, let alone the rest of us!" Naruto retorted.

"**We can try to transport to Earth now but it takes a lot of chakura and it's just too tiresome for me to do it so fast." **Matheren reported and scratched his head lazily. Shikamaru slapped a hand to his face and shook his head while Naruto crossed his arms looking annoyed, Kyuubi growled, Choji rubbed his stomach hungrily, and Shino popped a vain. Matheren looked at all the angry faces and sighed. **"How troublesome."**

Chapter End 

Sorry for the long wait, and the really, really short, sucky chapter. It's getting near the end, finally. I must have that thing called author's block or something like that because I can't think of a bloody thing O.o … hey this is the first time I haven't said, "please review"! Dang, I just said it -.-.


	12. Home, But What's Home?

Hi there, my mom is making me a Dosu Kinuta cosplay costume, be happy for me!

I will never own Naruto, don't be happy for me!

Kyuubi's Doom

Chapter 12

Shikamaru put the hand that wasn't holding Hinata on Matheren's foot for transportation to Earth. Shino and Choji both grabbed onto Shikamaru while Naruto blindly held onto Shino's face because one of Kyuubi's tails had rapped around his head.

"**Ok, all ready? Good, here we go." **Matheren said lazily. Just as another loud roar from Glethsic engulfed the area, there was a bright flash of light and the same feeling of air being sucked from their very souls and then the ground pushing up from under their feet, they were home. But what was home?

Naruto opened his eyes to see thousands of dead shinobi lying on the ground, some were from villages he had never seen or heard of. There were a few hundred ninja and villagers fighting over a thousand standing demons in this part of the battlefield alone. Most of the trees and bushes were flattened to the ground, all that remained were dirty ruins of leaves and branches. Naruto's eyes flew over the blood ridden ground and found many of the rookie nine lying dead among them. He could see what might have been a form of Neji and TenTen toppled on top of one another and maybe pieces of Kiba's clan here and there. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to see any more when he felt Shikamaru push him hard in the back.

"Come on Naruto, we need to get under ground or Hinata might be one among these dead bodies too!" he hissed and pushed Naruto along more.

Shino and Choji turned to Kyuubi. "You need to summon all the tailed demons there are, to here." Shino said calmly to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi snorted. "Yeah, fine. But some of them might not care what happens to Earth and just destroy this place more. It won't be my fault if one kills you, gaki."

---------------------------------

Naruto ran along side of Shikamaru, who carried Hinata on his shoulder. He sure hoped Tsunade would be able to help her. He looked up at the sky as he ran to wherever Shikamaru knew the underground hospital was, he had nearly forgotten how bright Earth was, even on a stormy day, which it was, was brighter then the demon's sky. He looked back at where they were headed. How could all this tragedy happen in one day? Had it been one day? It felt so much colder then when he last had been on Earth. Had the season changed? Maybe he had been on the demon's planet far longer then he'd had thought? Shikamaru came to a stop, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"It's here I think." He said and place Hinata gently on the ground, then started to dig with his kunai, Naruto did the same. Shortly afterwards Naruto's Kunai hit something hard and Shikamaru lifted up a handle he had uncovered in the dirt and dead grass on the ground. It opened a small trap door in which Naruto and Shikamaru practically hurtled Hinata down and slammed the trap door shut behind them. "Come on!" Shikamaru urged and started running down a dimly lit hallway with Hinata draped over his shoulder, Naruto close behind him.

They came to a doorway at the end of the dark tunnel and ran strait through it to meet bright white walls and wails of people in pain with doctors running all about. Ah yes, definitely a hospital. "TSUNADE!" Naruto screamed and Haruno Sakura ran up to greet them, her hands all bloody from obviously mending a deep wound. For somebody who was covered in blood, she looked pretty happy as she run up to them.

"NARUTO, SHIKAMARU!" she shrieked in Shikamaru's ear, then went to hug him until she saw Hinata in his arms. With that, her face became very serious and she snatched Hinata from his hands and plopped her onto an operation table, immediately trying to get Hinata's heart to start again.

Naruto and Shikamaru ran to her side at the table. "Can you help her?" Naruto asked worriedly but Sakura didn't answer, she continued to push on Hinata's chest, her blue chakura coloring her hands giving them a tint of purple from the blood that had already covered her hands. Suddenly Naruto saw long blood stained hands rap around his body, giving him a really hard and crushing squeeze. "Hi Ts-Tsunade." He said weakly while gasping for air.

"You little brat! How could you take so long! You've been gone for a month and a half!" Tsunade said and squeezed him harder, nearly cracking a rib. "You bad little boy!" She said playfully.

Naruto wiggled out of her killer grip and wiped blood off of his already stained orange jacket. "Hinata chans hurt!" was all he could say and he pointed to Hinata who was currently being pushed on by Sakura. Tsunade jumped to her side and started to help. Naruto looked up to Shikamaru worriedly, Shikamaru sighed and dropped his head. Suddenly Naruto heard a gasp for air and snapped his attention back to Hinata. She was breathing!

"Quick, we might not be able to keep it this way!" Tsunade bellowed and motioned for a medic nin to bring her some doctor tools.

As Tsunade and Sakura ran this way and that, collecting tools for Hinata lungs, Naruto walked slowly up to her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Nn-Naruto kun, everything will be alright." She reassured him quietly and closed her eyes again.

Naruto nodded, his eyes watering with tears of happiness and picked up her ice-cold hand. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

----------------------------

Deidara sat next to him, detonating her bombs here and there. There was still so many demons and so little humans. He had seen the Kyuubi rescue team arrive and only hoped for the best. Kisame and he watched as Kyuubi formed chakura around his body. What was the plan again? How were they going to win? He really should have been listening when Tsunade was explaining it to him. But no, he was to busy arguing with Sasuke to pay any attention! Man Sasuke is annoying, maybe he's gotten squashed by a big fat demon, just to save the trouble of himself having to do it.

"NYAHAHA! Look at how it all blows up yeah!" Deidara giggled playfully as she detonated another bomb. Itachi sighed and Kisame shook his head in embarrassment. They both knew she was too stupid to understand that this was a matter of life and death, not a game were she can blow things up at will. But oh well, she was getting the job done at least, even if she was blowing up people too.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from a puff of smoke next to Kyuubi. Deidara snapped out of her crazy detonation daze and gazed at what appeared next to Kyuubi, her jaw dropped. Shukaku stood there looking around the battlefield joylessly. She didn't want to know how he got there and what happened to Gaara, only that there could be some hope if they had another tailed demon on their side. Suddenly there was another puff of smoke and Gambunta, the frog boss puffed next to Kyuubi. They both shot each other dirty looks and continued to summon more demons. Even if they weren't tailed demons, it was at least something.

----------------------------------

From below, as the ground above them shook with fighting demons and humans, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Sakura all hugged each other happily with tears of joy flowing down their cheeks as Hinata sat up right in a hospital bed, smiling up at them. She was very much alive.

Chapter End 

I think I did that chapter really well :D. I'm getting better!

Matheren: **Hey, why did I only get one line?**

Me: Because you're a crappy original character whose only purpose in this fic was to get the Naruto gang back home to safety!

Matheren: **Man, Original characterness, always dragging me down. How troublesome.**


End file.
